Challenge - Naruto VS The Devil Women Echelon
by blukmage19r2
Summary: Some ideas to be put into stories with the Amazons of a faraway kingdom. Anyone who wishes to try to take the challenge, be my guest. Just don't get too silly with it.


A Naruto and Aku no Onna Kanbu series Crossover Challenge

 **Naruto VS The Devil Women Echelon**

* * *

Challenge Ideas Must Include:

\- The writer must have nerves of steel, brilliant mind, and have a bit of a romanticist to have watched the R-18 series and/or Visual Novel

\- Must have watched and/or read the Naruto Series anime, manga, and novels

\- This is mainly an M-Rated story for obvious reasons

\- Naruto is the main man instead of the rapist Katsuma (for he's the sickest)

\- Naruto either lives in Konohagakure, an alternative world, or was emigrated to the Lunarium Kingdom where the Amazons have their made their headquarters

\- The story's main location is up to the writer's decision, whether to make it a short story or an alternative long story

\- Naruto's current possessions on his person and bijuu are optional

\- "Emblem Steal" ability is a must and a given for turning the tables against the prideful women. Naruto instinctively learns the technique by either an idea, thought, or from Katsuma.

\- How the battle fallen Amazons lose by means of being sent flying over the horizon and end up into Naruto's lap is up to the writer's discretion

\- Must include the Amazons' alternate persona, self, or cloned version of themselves

\- Katsuma will appear as an enemy seeking to steal the emblems from the Amazons' left eye and then rapes them for his own pleasure. "Bashing" against the said character and/or other rivals is up to the writer's decision

\- The Amazons' scenarios can be a singular story, a threesome, or a moresome

\- The Amazons are virgins, except for a certain character.

\- The Amazonian characters are as follows:

* - Lunatemis, the Dragon Princess of the Lunarium Kingdom (Alias an Academy Student)

* - Kaguya, the Half-moon Aristocrat (A new friend of the Main Character)

* - Serena, the Wolf Faunus Executive (likes Baozu buns)

* - Oboro, the Rabbit Faunus Executive (not as curvacious as the other women, but nice)

* - Efanatica, the Pirate Shadow (Blue-skinned) Elf, (Non-virgin from a circumstance and corrupted after losing her humanity), plus her other self, Efa Granda (dark-skin woman more out of control from ecstasy (love) than her original self)

* - Diana, Efanatica's extremely curvaceous subordinate (Alias an academy teacher)

* - Lunaverse the 13th, the Queen of the Lunarium Kingdom (Optional at the writer's discretion)

* - Original Girl Character associated with the Lunarium Kingdom (must be a humanoid - human, elf, corrupted, etc.)

* - Other Aku no Onna female characters

\- How Naruto takes care of the women is up to the writer's decision, whether it be with kindness or roughness. Sex scenes are important, but plot motives have a higher priority as they are vital in the role of the stories

\- There will be a "Happily Ever After" scene with Naruto and the said women who are either carrying and/or have borne children as they are starting to grow up with a family that he most sought for

\- Naruto's female cast (as an extra lover, a selfish she-devil, and/or the jealous type) may or may not be involved in the challenge.

* * *

For Example:

16 year old Naruto had just finished training by himself with his Shadow Clones just before he returned back to Konoha-gakure, when Jiraiya, the perverted Toad Sage, ditched him again for peeping at the women's bath in another part of a country. Decided that he has enough, Naruto chooses to head for a different onsen bath (with no Pervy Sage messing around at the women) to wash the sweat off his body and get his clothes washed.

He's all by himself in the Men's side of the open bath as he is undressed and cleansed himself before taking a soak in the hot springs, when he noticed something coming towards him. It looks like a woman that is strangely blue-skinned and her wardrobe is torn from a scuffle as she was sent flying from a battlefield. And as she falls down, the woman inadvertently crashes into Naruto as their lips and heads collided together, making them seeing stars for a moment...

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : And there you have it: an unusual romantic story where Naruto Uzumaki and the Devil Women would meet, at an unfortunate circumstance or two. It's an idea popping out of my head about how this challenge would turn out.

Anybody who is willing to take the challenge, be my guest.

* * *

And the heat of the summer will be on!

\- blukmage19


End file.
